north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The first season of North Sky premiered on June 8, 2014 on Wattpad. It was separated into two blocks, each representing each semester of the 2014-2015 school year. The slogan for the entire season was "The trials of being a student at Northcreek High". The first block, 1A, chronicled mostly on the induction of the students to the newly built Northcreek High, as they attempt to fit in and build their reputations to fit themselves, giving all of them a fresh start. Only 7 actors and actresses are given main roles. The slogan for the first block was called "The Reopening". The second block, 1B, follows on from the events of the 1A mid-season finale, as the characters continue on their journey that is high school. 4 actors were added to the main cast, bringing the number of characters to a total of 11. 1B's slogan was, "The Second Semester". The entire season depicts the lives of a diverse group of freshmen, sophomores and juniors while they attend Northcreek High School. Issues tackled or shown in the first season include moving households, cheating, rebellion against parents, bullying, slut-shaming, teen pregnancy, racism, poverty issues, jealousy, break-ups, alcohol problems, recreational drug use, death, negative self esteem, damaging reputations, sexual experimentation, homosexuality, eating disorders, dealing with adoption, parental abuse, situations involving gangs, homelessness, sexual abuse, abortion, self harm, mental health and parental divorce. Episodes were uploaded on a weekly basis, before it being changed midway through 1B to be uploaded in no particular order at all. Main Characters Juniors (Class of 2016) Dalton E. Gray as'' Kalan "Kale" Seymour ' - An attractive, but unintelligent popular guy who doesn't seem to have control over what he does in his life. '''Amber Montana as Jeanine "Janie" Coleman - The perky class vice president who wants to clean up her reputation she gained from her previous year. Cymphonique Miller as Eden Zaffaroni - A budding environmentalist who seems to be the only one with a sense of stability in her group of friends. Jaime Nakamura as Brandon Na - A lecherous and hard-headed player in the Northcreek Football Team who cannot seem to let people trust him. Sasha Pieterse as Gwen Monroe - An outgoing girl with the most perfect hair and a desire to rule the school after missing several months of school due to a flaw in her papers. Cameron Bright as Zander Linniard - A mischievous outsider who lacks confidence but is always there for his family. Sophomores (Class of 2017) Isabelle Fuhrman as Zooey Linniard - A cunning goth girl who has a thing for all things disturbing, and loves to create trouble around the school with her brother. Hailee Steinfeld as Tanya Carter - The resident princess and head of the cheerleading squad of Northcreek who has a niche in creating a tense atmosphere. Freshmen (Class of 2018) Tiffany Espensen as Alice Na - A naive, shy freshman who is becoming more social as she finds herself at her new school. Justin S. Myrick as Ryan Jason "RJ" Kirk - A poor-turned-rich guy who gets involved in illicit activities. Joey King as Robyn Winters '- A sweet, yet sometimes mean, young girl who has a secret wish to be popular. Secondary & Recurring Characters Juniors (Class of 2016) '''Jolie Vanier as Hillary Janeway '- A mysterious person who dates Kale but has something hidden under a facade. 'Chloë Grace Moretz as Ashley Morrison '- A smart, down-to-earth person who is best friends with Hillary. 'Atticus Mitchell as Lyle Harris '- A friend in the group of friends in the junior class for this year. 'Dev Patel as Arun Dhanraj '- A slightly cocky but secretly under-confident guy with a crush on a certain tree-hugger. 'Billy Unger as Jonah Hurst '- A talented guitar player and singer who tries out for the Talent Competition. 'Alexander Ludwig as Freddie Sackston '- A rich and flirty guy who throws huge parties every spring. 'Shailene Woodley as Kelsey Hoax '- A level-headed, street-savvy junior who wants to stay out of trouble. 'Manpreet Bambra as Rania Francine '- An intelligent, power hungry yet slightly power abusive leader who'll do anything to get what she wants, but normally doesn't. 'Jeremy Irvine as Robert "Bobby" DeGaulle '- A football player and jerk who doesn't care about who he hurts as long as he gets his way. Sophomores (Class of 2017) 'Coco Jones as Lily Welsh '- A stern, focused person who is the class president of the school year. 'Mark Indelicato as Pierce Cruz '- A flamboyant and enthusiastic guy who pines over people he'll never end up with. Freshmen (Class of 2018) 'Naomi Scott as Estelle Hart '- A needy and friendly girl who's looking for love. 'Grayson Russell as Stephen Taylor '- A freshman who has an array of problems associated to him and his name. Adults 'Russell Wong as Andre Na '- Alice and Brandon's irresponsible father who has been cheating on his wife. 'Naoko Mori as Winifred Na '- Alice and Brandon's control freak of a mother who is about to separate from her husband. 'Alicia Silverstone as Brittany Horwood '- Alice's father's snooty girlfriend who is more than determined to assimilate into the family. 'Bradley Cooper as Chester Seymour '- Kale's father who is worried his son will get out of control. 'Michelle Pfeiffer as Emma Seymour '- Kale's concerned mother who does her best to care for him. 'Idris Elba as Caleb Zaffaroni '- Eden's father who although is constantly sick, tries his best to care for his daughter. 'Lynn Whitfield as Laya Caines-Zaffaroni '- Eden's busy mother who works as a lawyer. 'Tyrese Gibson as DeShawn Kirk '- RJ's estranged father who knits back his relationship with his wife. 'Angell Conwell as Keisha Kirk '- RJ's boisterous and brash mother who is constantly trying to make ends meet. 'Allison Janney as Maria Monroe '- Gwen's impolite and irritating mother who doesn't set the best example. 'Michael Bay as Eric Monroe '- A shady, yet polite and constantly out-of-town businessman father of Gwen. 'Mads Mikkelsen as Zechariah Linniard '- Zander and Zooey's impulsive and abusive father who is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) 'Sarah Jessica Parker as Justice Ushkowitz '- Zander's overbearing foster mother who cares about his well-being very much. '''Mark Wahlberg as Allen Ushkowitz - Zander's strict yet relatable foster father who is strict with his religion. 'Jason Statham as Callum Carter '- Tanya's father who seems to let his daughter run freely when it comes to things she wants. 'Jessica Plummer as Chloe Aguilar '- A badass, independent young woman whom Zander meets on the streets. Staff 'Donald Sutherland as Maximillian Wolfe '- The school's unfair principal who is a brick wall when it comes to consultation. 'Viola Davis as Charlene Burkes '- The school's understanding, yet strict vice principal. 'Alyson Stoner as Sarah Montreal '- A jittery, unkempt receptionist at the school office. 'Jennifer Connelly as Jeanne Clements '- An enthusiastic and fun-based Drama teacher. 'Kristin Kreuk as Rose Kendra '- An orderly Chemistry teacher who always wants her homework on time. 'Gwendoline Christie as Jessie Vasilenko '- A kind and patient History teacher. 'Antonio Banderas as Bruce Vasilenko '- An apathetic coach and PE teacher who works his team and students to the limit. 'Rose Abdoo as Regina "GiGi" Ramirez '- The hip, happy yet bad-advice-bearing guidance counselor. 'Paul Rudd as Colter Dabrowsky '- A teacher who teaches Media Immersions for freshmen. 'Amy Yasbeck as Penelope Banning '- a strict and focused Math teacher. 'Marc Bendavid as Andrew Louis '- An uncaring, uninterested French teacher. Episode List